Typical coaxial cables (hereinafter called coax cables) comprise a central wire conductors within a tubular insulating layer. Over the tubular insulating layer is a conductive wire sheath, typically in the form of braided wire. An outer insulating cover completes the assembly. The methods most often used ways to join the end of the coax cable to a connector is to first strip the end of the cable to expose a portion of the central conductor, thereafter, stripping away the braided wire sheath exposing the tubular insulating cover and thereafter stripping back a portion of the outer insulating layer exposing a portion of the braided wire sheath. This stripped end is then joined to a connector by inserting the prepared cable end into the connector and thereafter crimp the connector thereto. Another technique is to use a wedge member to hold the braided wire sheath in place. The braided wire sheath is folded back over itself and at the end of the cable is inserted into the connector. A hollow circular wedge member is then threaded into the opening which engages the folded back sheath locking the cable in place, and further providing good electrical contact. Such connectors are commercially available. For example, Automatic Connectors Inc., Commack, N.Y., produces both wedge and crimp type connectors (BNC line of coaxial connectors).
Sometimes a coax cable is installed by just folding back the braided wire sheath over the outer insulation cover and threading the connector directly thereover. This provides an adequate joint for most applications. However, it is sometimes difficult to install the connector over the prepared coax cable end. During the course of a day hand fatigue sets in and the number of connectors that can be installed by this method is limited.
Thus, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a tool to aid in the installation of coax cables to connectors.
It is another object of the subject invention to allow the use of power tools to install coax connectors on the end of the coax cables reducing the fatigue of the technician.